


Thanks

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [14]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Caves, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Home, Kitsune, Love, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder was glad the silver samurai was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

Cynder was thankful both that the silver samurai'd been destroyed in the firework explosion and that they still had their cave. Also that Mizuki could still perform her magic and witchcraft. Lately, the elder woman had started looking through her magic books, but when asked refused to reveal what she was looking for. She knew it would be something very interesting for her love to keep secrets.


End file.
